Miss Bipolar
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: A song one-shot series all about Eli and Clare... and maybe some others with them. Eli-type music.
1. Miss Bipolar

**A new song one-shot series! This one is different than my other one. My other song fics are strictly Escape The Fate. This one will have a LOT more bands and songs!**

**You can thank Libby-Goldsworthy for giving me the idea to do this song! I will take request anytime, but I may not listen to the band/artist. But I'll try! **

**So in this one-shot, Clare will be very, very, very, 99% OOC! Just a warning!**

**Song: Miss Bipolar  
>Artist: Blood On The Dancefloor<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Eli's POV)<strong>_

_It's a love_

"I love you."

Sure, she says now, but in a couple minutes, I will get Miss Bipolar. It happens with Clare. She's so nice, but then she'll find something wrong. It may be with me, the day, homework, whatever. She'll find it, even on this calm, peaceful study date in my room.

"You should really cut your hair."

"Um… I thought you liked my hair…"

"I do! It would just look better if you got it trimmed."

"Clare, I'm not cutting my hair."

"Are you saying my thought was stupid?"

Here we go again.

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight,_

"I never said that," I try to clarify.

"That's what it sounded liked," she argued.

"What I meant was…"  
>"That I'm stupid?"<p>

_You're a bitch,  
>You're a bitch,<br>I'm sick of your shit_

"Clare, you're acting like a total bitch. You need to calm down."

As soon as I said that, I knew that it wasn't going to help. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

_You're a dick,  
>You're a dick,<br>think your words are so slick_

"Oh, yeah. Well, dick-face, I'm sorry for my impute on how to make you hotter, because you can't hide behind your oh-so-suave personality forever!"

_We can't get it right, always gotta be a fight._

It sucks being a perfectionistic. So I naturally said, "I'm pretty sure the expression is 'you can't hide behind your looks', not personality."

Yeah, that's going to help.

_Your heart is my piñata, so sayonara_

"Oh, I see how it is. You think you're smarter than me!" she assumed. "I don't know why I'm with someone so conceited!"

"Neither do I!" I yelled back.

She started to gather all of her things quickly. "We're SO through, Eli!"

"Okay."

You're probably wondering why I'm just letting her go. Elementary, Dear Watson! I've been in this position a hundred times.

_I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.<br>I just wanna go out tonight._

"I'm tired of fighting with you!" she yelled before slamming the door.

About a minute later, she comes back through the door. She drops all of her stuff. "I'm sorry," she said before throwing me down on my bed.

_The best part of fighting is the make-up sex._

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Manipulator, Instigator_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Perpetrator, See ya later!_

_You left my heart broken and sore.  
>You say you love me, then you shove me through the floor.<em>

So she really left me. Last night, we had a fight about our homework and she left. She didn't come back for the usual make-up sex. But all teenage hormones aside, I'm really hurt. I mean, I know how Bipolar she is. She can be all over me one minute, then wanting my head by guillotine.

_You'll be drowning in your make-up,  
>Contemplating on our break-up<em>

There she is, sitting in English class, writing in her notebook. As I sit down, she turns around, notices me, and blushes. I can tell she's thinking about last night. I'm not trying to sound arrogant, but she's that easy to read.

_Drama is your middle name.  
>You're certifiably insane.<em>

She came up to me before Ms. Dawes came in. Most of the class was there by then.

"Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry, sorry that you're a dick." She then proceeded to slap me across my face before sitting back down.

The class went "Oh!" before laughing.

"What did you do, dude?" Adam asked.

I stared ahead, not looking at anyone. "I said her answer on last night's homework was wrong."

Adam knows how Clare can have her different personalities, but not what happens afterwards. "She got tired of fighting with you?"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Clare groaned, turning around to face us.

_I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.<br>I just wanna go out tonight._

"You know, Clare, I'm really tired of your crap," I retorted. "You need some medication big time! You are the worst bipolar I have ever met!"

The class went silent, waiting for Clare response. Now, knowing what just happened, what do you expect her to do? Come up with an angry response and probably slap me? Well, you would be wrong!

"Wow," she smirked, "Way to man up." She jumped from her seat and onto my lap. She grabbed my head and pulled it toward hers. Before I know it, we're making out in to middle of the class room. I wrap my arms around her waist so she doesn't let go. Her hands are running through my hair.

The class goes up in whistles and 'ooo's. Adam yelled, "Get a room!" But we really didn't care… until…

"Eli, Clare, no fornicating in class," Ms. Dawes said, smiling, as she sat down at her desk. Clare had a huge blush across her face.

The bell rang. She got off me, then whispered, "Meet me after class," before giving me a kiss on my cheek. Something tells me I'm going to be late for my next class.

_The best part of fighting is the make-up sex._

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Manipulator, Instigator_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Perpetrator, See ya later!_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller<br>Devastator, Super Slayer_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Terminator, Asphyxiator_

_Sunshine coming through the rain,  
>This happiness is mixed with pain.<em>

I'm a teenage boy. You would think I would love my girlfriend wanting to 'do it' so much, but it will get old eventually.

_Sunshine coming through the rain,  
>This happiness is…<em>

But as Clare dragged me into an empty classroom after class, I threw away my last thought. This will NEVER get old.

_CAN'T LOOK BACK!_

I love Miss Bipolar!

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Manipulator, Instigator_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Perpetrator, See ya later!_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller<br>Devastator, Super Slayer_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Terminator, Asphyxiator_

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Manipulator, Instigator_

_(I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.)<em>

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Perpetrator, See ya later!_

_(I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.)<em>

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller<br>Devastator, Super Slayer_

_(I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.)<em>

_Miss Bipolar,  
>Ultimate Controller,<br>Terminator, Asphyxiator_

_(I just wanna go out tonight.  
>I'm too tired to put up a fight.)<em>

_I just wanna go out tonight!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I really like how I took this! It was very interesting to write!<strong>

**So there you have it! The first in what I hope to be many one-shots! Again, I will take any requests, perferably by rock, emo, or scream bands, but I'll try to do everything! **

**The next one is going to be "Odd One" by Sick Puppies. Just a heads up about what's to come!**

**Thanks for Reading! Review! Request!**


	2. Odd One

**This one may be confusing. You have to go back and forth between POV's. It's also kinda mushy, lovey and, even thought they broke up, I felt that this song would be prefect for them. I'm still an EClare fan! Just a warning.**

**Song: Odd One  
>Artist: Sick Puppies<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli's POV)<strong>

_Odd One, you're never alone.  
>I'm here and I will reflect you.<em>

I call her about once every night. Her parents are fighting more and more each day. She locks herself in her bathroom to try and get away from it all. I don't like her being there by herself when I'm right here, perfectly able to help her.

_Both of us basically unattached to anything or anyone,  
>Unless we're pretending.<em>

With her parent's fighting, she became something familiar. She distanced herself from a lot of people by choice. I would see her in a crowd, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. She became me.

_You live your life in your head,  
>Some call it imagination.<em>

But she's the same around me: alive and free-spirited. She tells me of all these things she wants to do, where she wants to go. I believe one answer was flight to the moon. She's adorable… well, at least to me. Try explaining that to her.

_I'd rather focus instead on anything  
>Except what I'm feeling!<br>What I'm feeling!_

She always tries to get me to think about what I want to do, where I want to go, what I feel. I joke with my answers and she usually lets me get away with it, but sometimes I wish I had enough courage to just say what I really want, no matter how stupid it sounds. Right now, I just have to keep telling her that everything will be fine. I wish I could be like her, like my Odd One.

_Odd One_

_Hey, it's gonna be okay.  
>Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day.<em>

**(Clare's POV)**

_Odd One, I wish I was you.  
>You're never concerned with acceptance.<br>We are all desperately seeking out and fitting in with anyone,  
>Who will except us.<em>

Eli keeps to himself. He's very secluded. He doesn't care about what anyone else thinks or does. What he likes is what he's concerned with. Sometimes I wish I could be like him, even just for a little bit. I don't want to be what I am. I don't want to feel like I need to please someone just to be their friend. I don't want to be a follower, like everyone else.

I want to be my own person, like my Odd One.

_But not you, Odd One_

_Hey, it's gonna be okay.  
>Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day.<em>

**(Eli's POV)**

_Hey, it's gonna be okay.  
>Hey, gonna laugh at this one day.<em>

My biggest wish is for her to know that everything is going to be okay… and for her to be happy.

**(Clare's POV)**

_Hey, it's gonna be okay.  
>Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day.<em>

My biggest wish is for him to know how much he's helped me figure out who I am and who I want to be. I hope he realizes that he is the biggest influence on me. I want him to be happy.

**(Third Person)**

_Don't let someone tell you you're no one.  
>Don't let someone tell you you're no one.<em>

"I just want you to happy," they said, intertwining their hands. "Odd One."

_Odd One._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I'm still taking requests, but if I don't get a request by Friday, I'm going to do "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low! <strong>

**Thanks For Reading! Request! Review!**


	3. Immortal Love

**Hola, my readers!**

**So, Libby-Goldsworthy, asked for me to do a Vampires Everywhere song. I'll be honest with you: I finished this after two hours hearing them for the first time. I've never heard of this band before, but I now love this song! Thanks for telling me about them!**

**This story is very dark and depressing. It doesn't really go to the beat of the music, but I focused more on the lyrics than the music. **

**WARNING: involves character death, cutting, and suicide! You have been warned!**

**I have two other song fics I'm in the middle of writting, "Tired and Uninspired" by My American Heart and "Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings, but this story line had a personal meaning to me, because I was a cutter. I haven't cut in four months though. But the inspiration was there for me to write this.**

**Song: Immortal Love  
>Artist: Vampires Everywhere<strong>

**So enough of my talk! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Shake, Shake, Shake your head baby<br>Shake, Shake, Shake your head  
>Stitch heart shaped mechanical pieces<br>To your sleeve and hope you die  
>Cross your fingers and say goodbye<em>

I never thought he would do it. He showed signs, but… I was hoping that I was just paranoid. And now I know that I'm not, but it's too late to come to that realization. He gone, dead now. My Eli committed suicide.

I've been locked in my bathroom for an hour, holding the blade in my right hand and looking at the cuts I put into my left forearm. They were heart shaped, one for each time I let my judgment on Eli's condition slip out of my mind. I don't deserve to be alive, not when I let someone else die. Now I know how he felt with Julia.

_Come On, Come On, Come On_  
><em>Save the lies<em>  
><em>Choose your side tonight<em>  
><em>Choose your side tonight<em>

As I hold the blade to my wrist, looking at the large blue veins leading to my hand, I realize that this is my time to decide on my fate: live or die tonight.

_Light...separates the night_

_Call it love_  
><em>Call it lies<em>  
><em>Call it anything you like<em>  
><em>I'd do anything to bring you back to life<em>

I stare at the door, thinking of Eli, remembering all of the nice thing he did, what we hated about each other… everything. None of my friends like him besides Adam. They all didn't trust him. But they didn't know him like I did. If they took the time to get to know him, they would realize why I love him.

_Call it love  
>Call it fear<br>Till we all just disappear  
>I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight<em>

Yeah, I said love. It doesn't matter that he's… dead. I still love him and always will. That's why I need leave this earth. My heart need it's other half.

_Call it love...Call it lies_

_Break, Break, Break your head baby_  
><em>Break, Break, Break your head<em>  
><em>Bury all hollow prosthetic dead<em>  
><em>With my soul I sacrifice<em>  
><em>All my love<em>  
><em>To save your life<em>

I remember finding him that day. It was a very ordinary day. I went over to his house to work on homework. CeCe, his mom, told me that he was upstairs, as usual. Once I entered his now clean room, I noticed he wasn't there. I sat my stuff down, figuring that he's in the bathroom. Laying down on his bed, I started to re-read Fortnight. After an hour, I knew something was wrong. I put the book on his nightstand and went to the bathroom. Tapping lightly on the door, I whispered, "Eli? Are you in there?" The door was slightly open. The tapping opened it enough to see the mirror. The sight I saw in the mirror is permanently sketched into my mind. There he was, laying in the bathtub, deep cuts all up his arm. He was covered in blood, not to mention the tub. I flung open the door and hurled myself on him, crying. He was cold and I couldn't find a pulse. He was dead. I started shrieking for help when I noticed the mirror. Written on the mirror in what I presumed was his blood was, "I'm sorry. I love you, Clare" and a heart.

_Come On, Come On, Come On  
>Save the lies<br>Choose your side tonight  
>Choose your side tonight<em>

I start to cry, remembering that horrific day. I apply pressure to the blade, digging into my skin a little. I'm one step closer to his side.

_Light...separates the night_

_Call it love_  
><em>Call it lies<em>  
><em>Call it anything you like<em>  
><em>I'd do anything to bring you back to life<em>

His funeral was extremely depressing. As much as I tried, I couldn't hold back my tears. I cried from the moment I got up to… well, right now. Yeah, today was his funeral. I couldn't stand to see his mom cry. Eli was her only child, his baby boy, and now he's gone. It has to be so hard on her. I felt terrible throughout the entire thing, not just for losing the love of my life, but also because I thought I was being really selfish. She's known Eli all her life: she carried him, nursed him back to health, taught him about life, everything. I was just his English partner turned girlfriend. She should have been crying more than I was.

That's the beautiful thing about love: she knew her son isn't suffering anymore. But I know she would give anything for him to be here with us, well, her in a couple minutes.

_Call it love  
>Call it fear<br>Till we all just disappear  
>I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight<em>

The blood in pooling beside the blade. I finish the incision and set the blade down by my side. I smile through the pain and weakly stand up, pulling myself to mirror

_Call it love...Call it lies_

_Your heart is mine  
>Your heart is mine<br>Your heart is mine  
>Your heart is mine<em>

Taking the blood from my wrist on my finger, I draw a heart on the mirror and write 'Eli' in it. He told me the day before he died that his heart would always belong to me. Now it was my time to return the favor.

_Call it love_  
><em>Call it lies<em>  
><em>Call it anything you like<em>  
><em>I'd do anything to bring you back to life<em>

I know I can't bring him back to life. Nothing can. But our love will always be alive. That can never die.. like I'm about to.

_Call it love  
>Call it fear<br>Till we all just disappear  
>I'd do anything to keep your heart tonight<em>

Before I slip into the black that's clouding my eyes, I take more of my blood and write on the mirror. I barely finish my sentence before I fall, unconscious. In a matter of minutes, I know I'm dead.

"Clare?" I hear my voice being called. I open my eyes. Standing in front of me is someone dressed in a Dead Hand tee shirt and black skinny jeans with chocolate brown hair and beautiful green eyes. I stand up and embrace the person in front of me.

"My heart couldn't live without it's other half. You should know that, Eli," I tease him. We stand there, hugging each other for what seemed like forever. Hey, we have forever now.

_Call it love...Call it lies_

'Don't be sorry. I love you, Eli' was the last note of the eternal love of Clare Edwards and Eli Goldworthy, and it was written on the bathroom mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. There you have it: my dark, depressing death story. <strong>

**I'm still taking request! If you have one-shot requests, but it in the review (take the hint).**

**So Review and Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Tired and Uninspired

**Hello, Readers and welcome to another installment of "No, I Did Not Abandon This One-Shot Compliation!"**

**Okay, I've been working on two of these and unfortunatly, they both start out with kind of, but not, the same thing. I don't know when I'll have "Check Yes, Juliet" up, but hopefully soon. These two stories were just so hard to write. So I apologize for the wait. Gomen! That's Japanese. It's fancy. haha **

**This honestly really isn't something I'm proud of. It's kind of throw together sloppily, but I tried my best. Thanks eclaredegrassilover for suggesting the song! This ones goes to you!**

**Song: "Tired and Uninspired"**

**Artist: My American Heart**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Home was always quiet 'til the sun went down.<br>But we were stowaways.  
>Yeah, we were so afraid.<em>

"This is all your fault, Randall!"

"Oh, yeah, everything in the world is my fault, Helen!"

They're at it again: the yelling and fighting, and Eli's headphones aren't helping this time. I can still hear them over 'Tired and Uninspired' by My American Heart. Doing homework now is pretty much a waste; I can't concentrate. At this point, there is only one option left. I pick up my phone and press speed dial 5.

"Hello?"

"Eli?" I answer, almost crying at this point. He sounds tired, so I feel even worse than I did with my parents fighting for probably waking me up.

"Clare, what's wrong?" he asks, automatically changing his vocal tone to worried.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, it's fine," he says. I hear his bed creak, signaling that he's sitting up. "Now what's going on?"

I jump off my bed and walk to the edge of the stairs. I hold my phone out for Eli to hear my dad say, "What do you want me to do, Helen: quit my job?" and my mom to reply, "Of course not! I just want you home more often, if not for me, then for your daughter!"

I walked back to my room and curl up on my bed. "I'm leaving." I cry.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just have to get away from the arguing," I explain. "I-I just have to go. I'm sorry…"

I hear his keys jingle. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"What? Eli, I have to go by myself… Eli!" I yelled into the dead other line before slamming my phone shut. I grab my school bag, dump it on my bed, fill it with my phone, laptop, and anything else I might need, and run downstairs and out the front door. My parents don't notice me leaving. They're too busy with each other to worry about me.

_So, we ran out of town.  
>From everyone who was calling us out.<br>Relax, relax.  
>Exhale and breathe, just breathe for me.<em>

I run down the front steps and turned left. It's pouring ran so hard that I can't tell what's rain and what's tears. Once I make it to the corner, I grab onto the stop sign and slide down to the ground, burying my head in my knees. After a couple minutes, I hear a car pull up. Lifting my head, I see Eli pull up in Morty. Reluctantly, I walk over and hop inside. We're both quiet as he pulls away and we stay that way until we drive pass Degrassi.

"Why are you here?" I spit out, bitterly.

He lets out a sigh. "I'm not letting you go alone. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

My head turns toward him. He looks so calm, turning the wheel of the car that has his emotionally distraught girlfriend in it. He… He really cares. "I'm sorry…" I apologize, breaking down.

"Don't be," he tells me. "I can't understand what you're going through with your parents, but I'll always be there for you."

I sigh and stare out the window, watching the buildings and trees pass. The silence returns. We're silent as we pass The Dot. We're silent as he drives us to the next town. We're silent as we pass the highway. I have no idea where he is taking me, but I do know that there was no noise coming from either of us.

About ten minutes later, I know where we are. He parks Morty in an abandon parking lot, opens my door, takes my hand, and leads me into the night life of Toronto.

"Eli, why are we here?" I ask, adding more concern to my voice than I meant to. I thought this city was scary during the day. I have just been proved wrong. Toronto might as well be Fairy Princess Island in daylight. There are people doing things I'll never be able to un-see in the alleys. At this point, I'm afraid of being shot. I know Toronto is supposedly one of the safest cities in North America, but the vibe I'm getting is telling me otherwise.

"You need to relax. Trust me," Eli says calmly. How can he be calm?

We stop in front of city hall. There are still some people walking pass, including some police officers, which made me feel a little safer. Eli has me facing the city hall building. "What are we doing?"

"Turn around."

"Eli, it's just the city hall fountain."

"Do it," he commands in a non-harsh voice. I sigh. I don't see why he wants me to see the fountain. I've seen it a million times…

… until I turn around.

It's beautiful. The water being shot up was glistening as the light hit it. The splashes sound more defined without the amount of people and cars making excess noise. It's, in a word, breathtaking.

_You are the earth beneath my feet._  
><em>You are my gravity.<em>  
><em>Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired.<em>  
><em>Cause lately I've been tired, oh-so tired.<em>

I look over at Eli, still in awe. He had a small smile on my face. "This is just what I needed," I whisper, turning back to the beautiful sight.

"A nice escape," he says.

I didn't realize how much I needed to get away from my parents until now. Eli really helped. He knew this would help.

"You're amazing," I squeak out, throwing my arms around his neck. "You knew this would help my dull home life, to see such beauty." I turn my head to fountain. "As weird as that sounds, this fountain really helped."

"Of course. I came here a couple times after Julia passed," Eli replies, wrapping his arms around my waist. "This place just reminds you of the beauty in life, brings out a feeling of being alive. It's inspirational."

I can't reply with words. They won't come out. Instead, I lean my head to lock lips with him as the wind shifts, splashing us with light sprinkles of water drops from the fountain. When I open my eyes, the water made Eli seem to sparkle. A smile formed on my face. This was just too perfect.

_Oh, they're not frame.  
>Oh, it went away.<br>You knew you had to leave and couldn't stay.  
>Be strong for me, I'll be strong for you.<br>Be strong for me, I'll be strong for you._

Oh, but that perfection didn't last long. He took me home, making me promise I wouldn't think about running away again. I had to keep that promise for him.

My parent's ended up getting divorced, shaking my world. But it really was for the best, I suppose. The fighting has stopped and now I can focus on what lies ahead: my senior year.

I'm supposed to be happy, all 'Yay! Only one more year!' Yeah, no. This year, I'm going it alone. Well, not technically 'alone', seeing as I'll have Adam and Alli, but without Eli. He's heading off to the University of Winnipeg, leaving little ole me behind.

Today is the day he's leaving. I told him I would see him off. I decide I should take my bike, for old time's sake. I pedal to his house, trying to prepare myself to look happy. I should be happy for him. He's on his way to his dream, being a writer. But inside, I'm not that strong.

"Clare!" I hear him call me, as Bullfrog and Adam load what looks to be the last box into Morty, who was fixed, after the crash my sophomore year.

Focusing on Morty, I forget that fact that I'm still moving until I turn my attention back to Eli, who looks terrified. I let out a scream, slamming on the brakes. When the shrieking sound of my brakes dies down, I open my eyes. Directly in front of me is Eli with about a half of a foot between him and the bike tire.

"Are you trying to hurt me so I can't go?" He smirks, leaning over the handle bars.

I smirk back, something I picked up after being with Eli so long. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have picked something other than my bike."

"Yeah, I should probably be grateful you weren't on four wheels," he joked, helping my off my bike. He propped it against a tree as I greeting Bullfrog and Adam.

"Oh, Baby Boy!" CeCe runs out of the house, almost in tears. She throws herself on Eli, clinging to her son for dear life.

"Mom," Eli whines, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," CeCe composes herself, taking a deep breath. "But my baby is leaving the nest."

"Mom, I'm just in Winnipeg. It's still Canada!"

"Eli, it's noon. Don't you think you should be heading out?" Bullfrog suggests, throwing an arm around CeCe's shoulders.

"I guess," Eli sighed. For the first time ever, I see Eli hug his parents, first his mom, then his dad. It was an unusual sight, but a touching one. "Thank you guys for everything."

"No problem, son." He ruffles Eli's hair. "Just remember that when you have to take care of us."

We all let out a little laugh, awkwardly. "Ah, Kodak moment right there," Adam jokes.

Eli smirks and glares at his best guy friend. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sensitivity." They knuckle touch. "Thanks, dude, for always being there for me. And when I come back, I will sure to kick your butt in Call Of Duty."

Adam smiles. "Isn't that what college is for anyway?"

"Adam," I scoff, playfully. "I'm sure Eli will be focused on his studies."

"Yeah, his first class is X-Box 101," he laughs. Eli smirks, trying not to laugh, then grabs the beanie on Adam's head and throws it across the street. "Dude, what was that for?"

Eli makes a shooing motion towards the road after placing an arm around me. "Go get it. Fetch, boy, fetch!"

As Adam takes off across the street, Eli plants an unexpected kiss on my lips. "Are you going to be all right?"

I put on a fake smile. "Of course. We both know you can't stay at Degrassi. We don't have a uniform for college freshmen." I manage to make him laugh.

"I'd look kind of silly without a uniform in a uniform school, now wouldn't I?" Eli laughs.

"Okay, that was just…" Adam starts, coming up to us with the beanie back on his head, only to have Eli swipe it off and throw it across the street. Adam glares at both of us. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Eli says, watching Adam run after his hat. "Anyway, Clare, you don't have to hide your feelings. I know you're upset."

I feel a tear well up. "Don't flatter you're self."

"I know this is tough, but you have to be strong." He gives me a full smile, teeth showing and all. "We both have got to be strong for each other."

I let out a laugh that kind of sounds like a sigh. "Sure. Okay."

"You know," Adam huffs and puffs, catching his breath, "If you wanted some alone time… you could have just said it."

"My bad," Eli apologizes, ruffling his beanie, then takes it off and throws it on his head. "But I think it looks better on me." I have to admit, with the edges of his hair curling over the edges, it did look good.

"In your dreams, Dr. Doom," Adam laughed, taking his beanie off Eli.

Eli smiles, checking his phone. The smile soon faded, changing into a sigh. "I better get going."

_You are the earth beneath my feet.  
>You are my gravity.<br>Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired.  
>Cause lately I've been tired, oh-so tired.<em>

I run forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest. I don't want them to see me crying. I can feel it coming on. I can't show sadness. That would just make it harder for Eli to leave. But he has to, for his future and his dream. But that doesn't mean I want to let go. "Call me every day before you go to bed. Promise?" Silence. Oh, great, I created awkward silence. I feel Eli kiss the top of my head, then tilt my head up, so he could see my red, watery eyes. I see the hurt in his eyes. Before he can even say anything, I blurt out, "I have to be strong. I have to let you go, even if it is just for a while." I smile a real smile. "Because I love you, Eli. You've always been there for me, through good and bad times. I can't let you down now." I plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be with you next year and everything will perfect again. I promise."

_And be strong for me.  
>And be strong for me.<br>And I'll be strong for you, oh, you._

Eli just stares at my, unable to say anything. I'm afraid I may have taken it a bit over the line. Until I see that familiar smirk appear. "I could say the same to you, Edwards. We've both been pretty messed up, but we were always there for each other." He plants another kiss on my forehead. "And I promise to call you every day, because I love you, too." Tilting my head back, we kiss, long and passionately, seeing as this was going to be our last kiss for a while.

"Aw!" Three person coo at our spectacle.

Eli exhales, sounding frustrated, but I can see a smile. "Shut up." He turns behind him and opens up the driver's side door. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Not goodbye," I smile, trying to not bring the mood down. "A 'see you later'."

Eli smirks. "See you later."

AS he shuts the door, I feel Adam's arm go around my shoulder. I know he's trying to comfort me. He can tell I want to cry, but like I said, I have to be strong for him. I look over and see Bullfrog is doing the same with CeCe, but she's not hiding her sadness very well.

Before he turns out of the driveway, Eli's head pops out of the window. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

He smirks smugly. "Don't let anyone hit on Clare."

He knows that would make me to laugh. It helps Adam, too. "I'll be her personal body guard!"

When he pulls out of the driveway, Adam and I run into the street and wave after him.

_You are the earth beneath my feet._  
><em>You are my gravity.<em>  
><em>Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired.<em>  
><em>Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired.<em>

Senior year is not going so good for me. Ever since Eli left, I feel all of my creativity is lacking.

I have to write a story, ten to fifteen pages, for English class do the day before school is let out for winter break, which is next week. I still have a week, but all I have written is my name, the date, the class, and the assignment. My writing skills are not working like they use to.

I look out the window for inspiration. The snow gently hits the window, turning back into water droplet. The bare tree branches are covered in the white powder. It's beautiful… but not helping.

My phone vibrates beside my notebook. Eli's name flashes on the screen. It was a text. "I'm sorry. Something urgent came up and I can't call tonight. I'm sorry, Clare. I love you" and a heart was what he sent.

I sigh, flopping back on my bed, holding my phone in my right hand. Eli's call was supposed to help me. It usually does… and I miss him. I turn my head to the watery window. It gives me the perfect idea. I jump out of bed, throw on a pair of black leggings under my pink floral print skirt, push down the sleeves of my long sleeve pink shirt, secure my pink polka dot snow boots on my feet, wrap a black scarf around my neck and black with a pink striped beanie on my head. Grabbing my notebook and car keys, I run out of my room and down to my car.

_You are the earth beneath my feet._  
><em>You are my gravity.<em>  
><em>You are the earth beneath my feet.<em>  
><em>You are my gravity.<em>

The chill of the wind hits my face, throwing the curls of my hair into my eyes. I pull my hat down tighter, hoping it would help, to no success. A chill runs down my spine. I can't remember why I thought going to the city hall fountain in December was a good idea…

I stare at the fountain in awe, forgetting my story I came here to write. The night Eli took me here floods my mind. I remember almost every detail. It was magnificent.

The fountain still looks beautiful now, even though they had the water shut off for winter. The lights make the ice that was still there seem to sparkle. I could stare at it all day. "The beauty of winter," I think, sighing, as I prop my head up with my hands on my knees. Even less people are out than the night Eli took me here, so I'm the only one who can be in awe at this marvelous sight…

… until I see someone sit at the edge of the steps just down from me, but I little to the left, so they couldn't see that I was here before they sat down. It looked to be a boy, wearing a black jacket, matching beanie, and acid wash skinny jeans. It reminds me of Eli. Everything here reminds me of Eli. No matter how much I think this would help my creativity, I know I have to get out of here. It's just too depressing. I miss him enough without having to see someone who dresses the exact same way.

I stand up, hoisting my bag up on my shoulder and placing my notebook under my other arm, and start walking down the stair. Reaching into my bag, I search for my keys. Before I know it, my leg is going up and my body is going down. I feel the multiple steps hit my body as I fall to the ground. When I stop, I know I made it to the bottom of the staircase. "Ow…" I groan, rubbing my back where the stair edge hit. The sound of someone running up to me took over my ear drums.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I move from lying on my stomach to my knees. "Yeah, I'm fine… Eli…"

His emerald eyes connect with mine and look as shocked as my blue ones probably did. Everything seems to be in slow motion. There he stood, hand out to help me up, the lights twinkling off of the snowflakes the covers him. Me: covered in snow and dirt from the fall, beanie half off my head, and my hair disheveled. Not exactly how I wanted to see him again.

"Clare?" He asked, pulling me up into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I scoff and slap his arm, pulling away from the embrace. "I should be the one asking that, Mr. Winnipeg."

He looks slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm here for Winter break. Not even my parents know."

I can't believe it. I'm going to have Eli until New Year's Day! "That's why you said you couldn't call…" A huge smile spread across my face. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I laugh, playfully slapping him with my overly long sleeves. "Why did you come here to the fountain?"

He sighed, turning to it. "This place always calms me. It's where I came to think. I had to pay this place a visit." His eyes turn back to me. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know." I lift up my notebook. "Just trying to get the creativity flowing for homework."

"Oh, I thought it was because you miss me." That warm smirk returns.

"That, too," I blush, as he leans in and our lips connect, returning to each other after such a long wait. It feels good to finally see my Eli again.

_Cause lately I've been tired and uninspired._  
><em>Cause lately I've been tired, oh-so tired.<em>

The final bell rings. Students get up, excited for Winter break, and practically run out the door. I just smile, remembering I have Eli to return to tonight. No more school to get in the way of my Eli time. Just as I was about to walk of room, my English teacher, Miss. Thompson, calls my name.

"Clare, this was such a wonderful story," she compliments, flipping through the pages of my assignment. "To think, last week you were worrying you wouldn't get this story even going."

"Well, you know, Clare Edward has always been one to stress over an assignment," a male voice came from the doorway, sounding cocky. Both of our head turn to the doorway to be greeting by a smirk.

"Eli," I whine, smiling so he knows I'm kidding.

He walks over, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kisses my cheek. "Well, it's true."

"Mr. Goldsworthy, a pleasure to see you again," Mrs. Thompson greeted, smiling at the couple. "How's Winnipeg?"

"Lonely," he answers, resting his head on my shoulder. "Without my friends, my family, and my Clare, things get a bit boring."

"But never dull," I add.

"Oh, no. It's college. That is the last thing it is," Mrs. Thompson jokes.

"How did you even get in?" I ask. Even though school let out, police roamed the building, not letting anyone in without a pass.

"Let's just say a certain a certain eleventh grade English teacher ran into one of her favorite students in the parking lot," he smirks. Ms. Dawes did really seem to take extra interest in Eli. She even agreed with Fiona's remark of Eli being the best writer in their theater class.

"Women just love you," I roll my eyes.

"Some say it's a gift…" he brags, smugly, before smirking and kissing my cheek.

When I break my attention away from Eli, I notice Mrs. Thompson reading the last page of my story. That was my favorite part. I smile as her eyes beam. "I love when the two characters share a reunion kiss by their beloved fountain. Where did you ever come up with such a romantic idea?"

It's my time to smirk. My eyes lock on to Eli's emerald. "I was just… inspired."

* * *

><p><strong>As you may be able to tell, I love beanies. Am I the only one who thinks Eli would look good in a beanie? I've seen pictures of Munro wearing beanies, but with his bangs back. I want to see him with his hair the way it is on Degrassi with a beanie over it. I think it would look good!<strong>

**So... there you go... **

**If you liked it or want me to write a song fic using a song you know, just ask in a review! I'll try to do it! I just have one request for songs. I don't do pop, rap, or hip-hop, so try to keep it in the rock or non-radio genre. I mean, I'll do a pop song if it's not a popular one, like something by Ke$ha or Rhianna. Basically, if it's been on the radio and it's not rock, I won't do it. But, living with parents who live on country music, I will "consider" country music, preferably late '90's to around 2007 music, because that's when I was alive and still listened to country. heehee**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. If It Means A Lot To You

**Back so soon, I am? I'm shocked myself, really.**

**So, Hamster157, asked for this one. Out of all of the songs you gave me, I found this one easy to come up with concept. And you weren't sure how it would work... hahah**

**This takes place after Spring Break. I tried to keep them in character, but towards the end, I think they're a little OCC. Also, I made up the rest of Julia's story. You'll see what I mean by that. Also, Eli didn't get hurt in the crash.**

**Song: If It Means A Lot To You  
>Artist: A Day To Remember<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>And hey darling<br>I hope you're good tonight  
>And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving<br>Yeah I want it, but no I don't need it  
>Tell me something sweet to get me by<br>'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

I groan, erasing the pencil mark from the letter. "Stupid turbulence…" I mumble. I stare out of the window, mesmerized by the light of the moon reflecting off of the clouds. The clouds… I'm actually looking at the top of the clouds… I can't believe this is happening now. I continue writing the letter.

"Dear Clare,

As I'm writing this, I'm in a plane, thousands of feet off the ground, heading out to Los Angeles.

I'm sorry it has to be like this. I had every intention of telling you about my life. But with the Julia thing and the hording, I figured springing on another big secret wouldn't be the best thing to do. So the first thing I want to do is apologize. I'm sorry. I figure Adam will tell you tomorrow morning, the first day back from Spring Break. Hopefully you'll get this letter by then. If not, you'll know before you read this. He knows all about this other life I lead. I guess you could say I'm the guy version of Hannah Montana.

Don't get me wrong. I don't want to go back. I'd much rather stay at Degrassi. But this is a dream of mine, one I've kept hidden from everyone. I can't give up on it. I know you probably don't care about what I do anymore, but I want you to know that I'm not leaving because of you or what happened, so don't feel bad. I'm leaving because this is something I want, something that makes me feel like everything's going to be okay.

But I have to keep the fans happy. When everything is done I'll come back. I can't wait to hear from you. At least, I hope to…"

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_  
><em>'Til everyone is singing<em>

After contemplating how I'll end it, I simply write, "Love, Eli." Love. I sigh at the word. We had that… until I turned into a maniac. I just wish she knew how much she meant to me still.

I take out another piece of paper and let my writing skills vent my emotions.

_If you can wait till I get home_  
><em>Then I swear to you<em>  
><em>That we can make this last<em>  
><em>(La la la)<em>  
><em>If you can wait till I get home<em>  
><em>Then I swear come tomorrow<em>  
><em>This will all be in our past<em>  
><em>Well it might be for the best<em>

"Clare, wait for me. Wait for me to come back. We can make this right again, just how it was before anything ever made me go crazy. If you can wait for me, I promise we can leave all of this crazy nonsense behind us, the fights, the drama, my career, everything. I still love you, Clare. I don't know what's good for either of us right now, but all of this silence and waiting can't be."

I sigh again. I'm starting to think all of the people on the plane are going to think that I'm sick or something. Well, if heart-broken was a disease, send me to the ER. I know Clare won't read this, but it feels good to vent and pretend she will.

"Good evening passengers," the pilot calls over the intercom. "We'll be landing in Los Angeles, California in five minutes. Please put on your safety belts and move your trays to the upright position. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

The sound of the pilot is replaced by the clicking of seatbelts and folding trays. I gather all of the pieces of paper spread across my tray, placing Clare's letter into the envelope, and stick it in my messenger bag. After adjusting the seatbelt over my lap, I rest my head on my hand and look out the window at the white clouds, contrasting so beautifully with the dark night.

I wonder what she'll think about me now.

* * *

><p>I walk into Degrassi on the first day back from spring break. Everything that happened still blows my mind. I wonder where Eli is, if he's okay. But something about this letter I got is telling me otherwise.<p>

"Adam," I call to the familiar face walking passed.

He turns around, looking nervous, like he's hiding something. "Hey, Clare."

"Do you have any idea why Eli sent me a letter, especially one marked with a California address?" I ask, holding up the envelope. "And where is he anyway?"

Adam stares at feet, not wanting to look at me. "Read the letter," he whispers.

"But why would he…"

"Just read the damn letter!" he shouts, catching attention from a few people around us. When the people around us die down, he takes my hand and leads me to the nearest bench. "Open it. You should know."

I eye him suspiciously, but tear open to envelope. Two pieces of paper were folded inside. Eli's handwriting became clear on the top page. "Dear Clare, as I'm writing this, I'm in a plane, thousands of feet off the ground, heading out to… Los Angeles…" My calm tone turned depressed as I read the rest of the note in my head. Once I finish, my head immediately shot up to Adam. "His dream? Guy version of Hannah Montana? You know? What's going on, Adam?"

Adam sighs, looking down at his binder. "Eli is singer."

I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Our Eli, Eli Goldsworthy: a singer? Yes, and I am Cat Woman." I continue laughing until Adam tilts his head up and I see the seriousness in his eyes. "Y-You're serious."

"As a heart attack," he says sternly. "He's not like Lady Gaga big, or even Woe Is Me big…"

"Woe Is Me?" I question, not knowing what, or who he's talking about. I'm presuming that it's a band.

"Exactly," Adam mumbles. "He had a pretty small, yet devoted fan base, mostly in the States. He goes under the name Elijah Gold, which is the reason he wanted to be called Eli here." Adam searches through his backpack and digs out a CD. "Here. It's his. He's actually pretty good, more of a My Chemical Romance sound with just a hint of Avenged Sevenfold and Bruno Mars."

Taking the CD from his hand, I can't help but stare at the cover. There he was, his greens eyes illuminated and that sarcastic smirk planted on his face. My heart flutters at the sight… No, no! Bad Clare! No thoughts about Eli like that! I mentally smack myself. Adam pulls me from my self-abuse.

"I never thought the day would come when Avenged Sevenfold and Bruno Mars were used in the same sentence," he laughs, making me follow suit. After we finish, he sighs and begins to tell the story. "He's lived in Canada his whole life. It's a wonder LA producers even found him. One day, back when he was thirteen, his dad took him to the radio station. An interview and live performance by Dead Hand was scheduled for that day. Eli had no idea. It was a surprise from his parents. After the interview, when the show was supposed to be on a commercial, the band started to warm up. Eli, all excited to hear his favorite band perform, started to sing the words of the song they were practicing. When the commercial ended and the show came back, he was still singing, unaware that he was being broadcasted."

I blush, imagining if that was me. I would be totally embarrassed, as I'm sure Eli was. But something about thirteen-year-old Eli singing made me smile. The image made me happy, because I could picture Eli happy.

"Yeah, after that performance, Eli took a lot of crap from the kids at his old school, but not in a criticizing way. He told me no one said anything mean about his voice," he continued. "One day, he was pulled out of class and asked to go to the office. Waiting for him was his parents and two music producers who were in the area on business who heard Eli sing. They wanted him to come back to California to do some test singing." I swore I saw a smile appear on Adam's face. "The target audience loved him, he recorded his first album, and the rest is history."

As much as I'm conflicted with feeling of anger for him not telling me this and excitement for my ex, something just didn't add up right in my mind. "Well, why did he come here? Why did he leave his singing life behind?"

The smile fades. "Eli's lived here his whole life. He would spend summers on tour and record here and in Los Angeles. He also met Julia in Los Angeles…"

I see. So we go back to Julia, huh? I try to act calm, but ever since the night before Spring Break, the name Julia angers me, which is weird for me.

"Julia's dad was the head of Eli's record company. They met right after he performed for the test audience. They were smitten from the start. She even came with him on tour…" His head goes from looking down to meeting my nervous gaze. "She died on tour."

Unexpectedly, I gasp. "Did he lie to me about how she died?"

"No. She did get hit by a car after they had a fight," Adam answers, leaving my stare. "After that, touring just never felt right to him. He came to Degrassi to get away from his singing life, to forget about Julia and his music, the thing that indirectly brought her demise."

I can't say anything. I'm too shocked at the moment. How could Eli keep such a big secret from me? I feel… betrayed…

"He never intended to hurt you with this, Clare," Adam interrupted my thoughts, like he was able to read my mind. "Don't be upset with him. The only reason I know is because I found the CD in Morty and I heard him kind of sing at the Dead Hand concert we went to with Sav. I made him tell me."

I shake my head. "I'm not. It's just…" The bell rang. I turned my head to Adam. "It's a lot to take in. I feel a little light headed because of it. I'm going to the nurse. I'll see you in class."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks in that sweet, caring voice Adam always has.

I smile, standing up from the bench. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I smile, trying to prove it to him. But as he's walking away, the corners of my mouth drop down. I can't help but wonder why Eli would just up and leave now. I start to the nurse's office. The envelope with Eli's letters fall to the floor, spreading the letters in two different directions. After picking up the first one, I realized that I never read the second one.

My hands start to shake holding the note. I feel tears well up in my eyes. He still loves me…

Without thinking, I stuff the pieces of paper down in my bag and run out the door.

_And hey sweetie  
>Well I need you here tonight<br>And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
>Yeah you want it, but I can't help it<br>I just feel complete when you're by my side  
>But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing<em>

"Dear Eli," I write on my purple notebook paper. I have to write him back. He needs to know everything.

I lean back on my bed, still in my school uniform, and let my pen do the talking.

"Right now, I'm ditching school and lying on my bed, writing you." I mimic how he started his letter. I figure it would get a smirk out of him.

"Adam explained everything, and as much as it hurts to know you kept this big secret from me, I understand why. Degrassi was your get away, a place where you could leave all of the past behind. It was like your witness protection program. You needed it.

Also, that second letter was amazing. I can do that. I'll wait for you to come back, Eli. I know you don't want to leave me or Adam, but you have to go. It's what's good for you. If singing is an outlet, sing, Eli, sing! Just remember, I'm expecting you back by my side, that is, if you still want to be by my side.

Make those fans happy, Elijah Gold."

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_  
><em>'Til everyone is singing<em>  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la, la,<em>

I write "Sincerely," but scratch it out. It seems too formal. "From?" Not a chance. It's not like he's my pen pal from England. Smiling, I decide on a small heart, colored purple with a sharpie, and "Clare."

* * *

><p>I sit on the bar stool on a small stage in Detroit, playing for around fifty people. This was how I liked to keep my concerts: small, intimate, and acoustic. Once I got back to LA, they almost immediately threw me on touring bus. I'm singing one of my more popular songs, listening to the steady strum of the acoustic guitar and the voice of some of the audience singing along with me. That always makes me feel better to hear people who care enough to know the words.<p>

Once the set is finished, I go backstage to take a break before the meet and greet I like to do afterword. As I chug a bottle of water down, I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly, almost choking on my water, to find my dad holding an envelope. He seems almost not concerned that I was choking. "D-D… Dad!" I cough. "What was that for?"

He extends the letter towards me. "You have a letter from a certain Canadian girl."

I can't bring my arm to move forward and take the envelope. I just stare. "It's not going to jump into your hand, Eli."

I wince at my old nickname, but shake my head and grab the letter. Once I make sure my dad is far enough away, I tear it open aggressively. When did they make envelope glue so tough to separate? When I finally get it open, I throw the envelope on the table and start reading… Second letter? You have got to be kidding me? Dad mailed the second letter! Wait… I continue reading. She's not mad about that?

_If you can wait till I get home  
>Then I swear to you<br>That we can make this last  
>(La, la, la)<br>If you can wait till I get home  
>Then I swear come tomorrow<br>This will all be in our past  
>Well it might be for the best<em>

"Elijah, you okay?" My manager asks, removing his sunglasses to scan me once I'm finished reading the letter. I apparently have a huge grin plastered on my face, something he hasn't seen on me in a while.

"Y-Yeah," I answer, pulling myself out of mind space. "Hey, we're going to Toronto next week, right?"

"Um, yes," he says, placing his shades back over his eyes.

I smirk. "I have to make a stop while we're there." Degrassi, here I come.

* * *

><p><em>You know you can't give me what I need<br>And even though you mean so much to me  
>I can't wait through everything<em>

I haven't heard fro Eli since I sent him the letter. I wonder if he even cares anymore. I mean, after everything that happened, could being us again really be good? And how could having a relationship with someone who is never here work?

My depressing thoughts are interrupted be the famous Alli Bhandari squeal. "Oh, my god! Clare, you'll never guess what's happening?" She slid down on the bench next to me. The giant smile taking up space on her face tells me this is good. "Sav just told me that we have a singer coming to Degrassi for a performance at the dance Friday!"

"We have a dance Friday?" I raise an eyebrow. Why did I not know?

"Mr. Simpson just announced it," Alli explained. "No uniform. Anyway, he's from Toronto, but he records in the States. He's on tour right now and decided to pay a visit to a home town school. Isn't this awesome?"

Okay, she's really confusing me right now. "Um, yeah… Who is this singer, anyway?"

"Ugh," Alli groaned. "Sav won't tell me! That's all the information he's given me. "She grabbed my hands, excited. "You'll help me get ready, right? Pick out dress, make-up, boy to take?"

The bell rings. We both stand up. "O-Of course," I answer, surprised by the sudden outburst, even though she's done stuff like that a million times.

"And of course, we'll find a guy for you." Alli links arms with me. "Since Eli went insane and dropped off the face of the earth."

I bite my tongue to keep from blurting out his secret. I just want to prove her wrong, but I can't betray Eli like that. "Um, yeah," I answer, not knowing how else I could respond to that statement.

"You know, that new kid, Jake, has been eyeing you from day one," Alli giggles, like I didn't know that already. I have to resist an eye roll. But I can't wait around for Eli forever. Maybe Jake can be nice…

* * *

><p><em>Is this really happening?<br>I swear I'll never be happy again  
>And don't you dare say we can just be friends<br>I'm not some boy that you can sway  
>We knew it'd happen eventually<em>

"You ready, Elijah?" Sav popped his head into the locker room.

"Sav, it's me, Eli Goldsworthy, the same Eli Goldsworthy that went to the Dead Concert with you and Adam. Nothing's changed," I try to convince him, grabbing onto his shoulders to make him look at me. "Call me Eli, not Elijah."

His face softened from his Presidential, controlling face to his relaxed mode. "Okay, Eli. I'm sorry. Courtesy, you know."

I smirk, letting out a scoff. "We got pulled over the cops together. Screw courtesy."

He laughs. I knew that would relax him even more. He's been making such a big deal about this dance that he's forgotten to have fun himself. He claps his hands together. "Showtime."

He leads me to the gym, where I stand behind a curtain hung over the stage. I grasp onto the mic stand, taking a few deep breaths, before I hear Sav yell, "Please welcome, Elijah Gold!"

I smirk as the curtain rises. A sea of eyes falls on me. I scan the crowd, looking for Clare, when my eyes land on Adam. He looks shocked, but scared. I wonder what's gotten into him.

I introduce myself, still watching Adam look kind of scared, and start singing. My eyes start to wonder around the room, trying to find Clare. I'm starting to think that she isn't here…

… until I see a girl with curly auburn hair, knee-length striped yellow and orange dress… and dancing with another guy.

Adam sees me starring at them when I look back over to him. He gives me a shrug. Thanks, Adam. That makes me feel better…

I finish half of my set, then take a break, letting the DJ, Sav, have a turn. I need to know who that is dancing with Clare. I motion to Adam to meet me back stage.

"Who is that dancing with Clare?" I ask, letting my anger accidently slip out. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

Adam sighs. "You never responded. She figured you forgot about her in your fame. His name's Jake Martin. Junior. Met Clare six years ago. He threw frogs at her, but that's beside the point."

I glare out at them from the separation in the curtain. "She said she would wait."

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"When I was on the plane to California, I wrote Clare her letter, but I also wrote a letter saying I still wanted her. She was never supposed to read it. My dad sent it to her," I explain. "When I got her letter, she said she would wait for me… but apparently not…" All of those emotions I've kept inside since I saw this Jake guy were just let loose in my punch to the wall.

"Dude!" Adam exclaims.

"Sorry. The wall didn't deserve it."

Adam placed his hand on my shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

I can't look at him. I didn't know. I was confused about everything. Then I smirk. "A Day To Remember," I named the artist of the song that was playing. "Hand me that mic."

Hesitantly, he picked up the mic from the table behind him. "What's the plan?"

I snatch it from his hands. "Watch and learn, my friend." Sneaking out behind Sav, I tapped him on the shoulder. He almost cuts off the track, but I motion him to keep playing and turn on my mic. He gives me a thumbs up.

"Clare Edwards!" I calmly say into the mic. Everyone looks over at me. I just smirk. She blushes, embarrassed to be called out. My time to shine! I start singing. "If you can wait till I get home, then I swear to that we can make this last. If you can wait till I get home, then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well, it might be for the best." Everyone makes room for her to stand out in the crowd. I hand Sav the mic and jump off the stage. When I get to her, her face was red. "I guess 'waiting' looked better on paper."

"I couldn't wait forever," she answers.

"How is almost a month forever?"

"You don't get it, Eli," Clare exclaims. "You would be gone for so long on tour and I don't know if I could handle a relationship like that." She looks down at her shoes. "I think it would be best if we just…"

"Do you dare say 'friends'," I whisper, taking her shoulders in my hands. "It won't be like that."

"And why not?" she squeaks. I can see the tear brimming her eyes.

"I'm done. I've already told my manager, the company, everyone. This is my last tour. I'm quitting my singer career to be a normal teenager and stay with you," I explain. I knew this day would come eventually, but not this soon. This is hard for me. I love this job. It makes me feel like I'm making an impact on someone's life. But Clare's too important to lose.

She stares at me, wide-eyed. She shakes her head. "No… No, Eli. You can't. Like your letter said, this is your dream, something you want. I'm not letting you give it up for me. I… I'll…" I could tell she was thinking of a way to change my mind. "We can video chat, send letters to each other. I'll come on tour with you like Julia did. Don't throw away Elijah Gold for me."

I ingore her bringing up Julia. I figure Adam told her. "My decision's been made, Clare. Besides, I couldn't take you on tour. I wouldn't do that to your family, to you."

"Oh, Eli…" She jumps into my arms, crying on my shoulder.

_La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la,  
>(If you can wait till I get home)<br>Now everybody's singing.  
>La, la la la, la la la,<br>(Then I swear we can make this last)._

The room goes up in an 'Awe!' When she backs away, she's smiling. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you give up on your dream. You can argue with me all you want. You're going to sing and everyone in the crowd is going to sing with you. You're going to live your dream, even if I have to follow you around to make sure you do it."

"Clare," I sigh, smirking. "You would really follow me around?"

She smirks back at me. "All tour."

"So what do you say, Elijah?" I turn around, seeing my manager in his signature sun glasses. I look from him, to Clare, back to him, and then back to Clare again. She nodded.

"I'm not Elijah Gold anymore," I answer. Clare's face falls. I smirk. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy, teen recording artist."

Her face breaks out into a smile. She jumps into my arms, kissing me passionately, as everyone claps and cheers… well, except Jake. I can't seem to find him. When we pull apart, I take her hand and lead her onstage. Sav throws me the mic.

"_Now everybody's singing: la, la la la, la la la,_" the crowd was singing.

"_If you can wait till I get home,_" Clare and I sang into the microphone, huge grins plastered on our faces.

"_Now everybody's singing: la, la la la, la la la!"_

"_Then I swear we can make this last!"_ I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in for another kiss, the first of many more on our tour together.

_Now everybody's singing: La!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go... <strong>

**Now, I'll still take request that follow the guidelines that last chapter explained, but I'm currently working on four songs: "Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings, "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides, "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low, and "Faces" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. So make sure its not one of them.**

**Now, I have a request for you!**

**So I've been watching a lot of Youtube videos and found two songs that I think would be good for Eli. I have a lot on my plate now and I want to work on the requests before I get to what I want. I want to know if someone has done an Eli song fic using the songs "Welcome To The Family" by Avenged Sevenfold and "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. I honestly think those songs are PERFECT for Eli, but I want to work on my requests. So if anyone knows a story with those or can write one, let me know. I will DEFINATLY read and favorite! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Check Yes, Juliet

**Hello, very patient readers!**

**I finally got around to finishing one after about eight months! To be honest, my brain was very focused on finishing A Lifetime, and starting Hear Me Now (both of which I have done) that I kinda set these song one-shots on the back-burner. But really, if I didn't finish one today, I was never going to finish them. **

**Since in the reviews, this was asked for first, I decided to finish this one. Also, because I had it halfway done already. Now, since I really wanted to finish this one, it's kinda half-assed it. You can really tell where I started to half-ass it. My apologizes, but I kinda ran out of ideas for this. Also this was done in present tense, something I am not good at, so I apologize for that, too. **

**I don't know when I will have another one up, but I'll try to finish one soon. Some I half halfway done, some I haven't even started, but have an idea for, and some I have no idea what to do. **

**Also, I mention a rage comic in this. I'll post the link on my profile. I'm addicted to the internet and wrote that part the day that comic was published (you can see how long ago that was).**

**This is dedicated to Lizz Lockdown for suggesting the song and everyone who agreed that I should write it! This is for you guys! I just wish I could have given you something better...**

**Song: Check Yes, Juliet  
>Band: We The Kings<strong>

**Without further hesitation, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet<br>Are you with me?  
>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<br>I won't go  
>Until you come outside<em>

Her room light is on, curtains drawn back. Even in this rain, he can see everything from the tree branch he's sitting on and through my rain-soaked bangs. He can see her parents yelling at her and she's just sitting on her bed, looking at her hands in her lap, taking the verbal abuse. He knows what they're telling her: "This Eli kid is a bad influence!" "We don't want you seeing him!" "What happened to our good, smart daughter?" This is the only thing they can agree on lately: Eli is not good for Clare. She's told him they don't like him. He can tell how upset it makes her. She doesn't deserve this. He waits a little while longer until her parents leave to throw a rock at her window. Her head turns at the sound. Once she sees him, she turns her head back to her hands. She doesn't want to talk to him, not after that scolding about him, but he won't give up that easy.

Check yes Juliet  
>Kill the limbo<br>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>There's no turning back for us tonight<p>

He throws another rock, then another, then another. Nothing gets her to move from that position. He throws one more rock, the last he brought up with him in his pocket. That does it. She stands up and walks to the window. She opens it.

"What, Eli?" she asks.

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Ay Oh Ay Oh<em>  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

He smirk and hold out his hand. "Get your shoes on, pack as much as you can: clothes, notebook, but not your cell, and come with me."

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart<em>  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run<em>  
><em>Forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

He sits on her bed, watching her pack. He still can't believe she's actually doing this with him: running away. But ifher parents don't want them together, it's the only way.

"Eli, I don't know about this," she says, still packing.

"Clare, you can't stay here and with me and frankly, I don't think you're friendly with your parents right now," he flirts, smirking and hold her chin so she has to look at him with my thumb and index finger.

She blushes.

"And from the yelling, I don't think they'll take us much longer," he points out.

They just stand there for a minute, staring at each other in an awkward silence. Soon, she turns away from him and stares at the half-packed bag.

"What if this doesn't work out?"

He sighs. "Don't say that."

"But you never know, Eli? I'm not sure…"

He grabs her bag and holds it in front of her face. "If you weren't sure, would this bag be almost full?" She blushes and takes back her bag.

_Check yes Juliet_  
><em>I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>Wishing, wanting<em>  
><em>Yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out<em>  
><em>And don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

"Okay, if you're still concerned tomorrow, give me a call." He climbs out onto the tree branch. "This plan commences at seven tomorrow night."

"Should we synchronize our watches?" she jokes, leaning against her window.

He looks like he's really thinking about it, pretending. "Um, nah. We should be good. As long as we're the only one that know, this may go smoothly."

"Don't tell a soul?"

"Or a ginger."

"Internet junky."

He smirk, fake groaning. "A man looks at one online comic and dubbed a junky…"

She giggles, leaning out to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Night," he says, before climbing down the remaining branches.

_Check yes Juliet_  
><em>Here's the countdown<em>  
><em>3...2...1... now fall in my arms<em>  
><em>Now they can change the locks<em>  
><em>Don't let them change your mind<em>

Five minutes to seven. She looks out her window at the newly trimmed branches. "Why did dad have to cut the tree limb?" she thinks, leaning out the window. She sighs, then sat down on her bed. She throws on a pair of pink and black striped leggings and black snow boots with white fluff on the rim that hid the bottom of the leggings. Throwing a black jacket over her pink with white fluff on the hem mid-thigh length dress, she grabs her bag filled with clothes, a notebook, and some money and opens her window. No one is around yet, just a blanket of dusk, excluding the light coming from her window.

As she headed back to her bed to wait, a small knock rings from the window. Turning around, she sprints to the window and looks out. He stands below, a handful of pebbles. "You ready?" he calls up.

She throws down her bag. "If I can get down. My dad cut the limbs."

"I noticed," he answers, dropping the pebbles. Walking over to her bag, he picks it up and throws it over his shoulder before holding his arms out. "Jump."

Her eyes widen. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy. I'm in love," he smirks. Her cheeks blush at the comment. "Now come on. I won't drop you."

She looks down at the far height, becoming dizzy. "You know, maybe we're just blowing this out of proportion," she tries to talk her way out of it.

"Don't chicken out just because you're afraid of heights," he taunts.

She scoffs. "I am not afraid of heights."

"You so obviously are," he shrugs.

"Really now," she smirks, perching her leg on the windowsill. Without warning, she feels her body flying down towards the ground. Suppressing the urge to scream, she closes her eyes and hopes for the best.

When she stops, two warm arms around wrapped around her, holding her just above the ground. She opens her eyes and pulls her face back from his shoulder. He looks back at her smugly. "Told you I wouldn't drop you."

_Lace up your shoes  
>Ay Oh Ay Oh ah<br>Here's how we do_

He sets her down on the ground and slides her bag off of his should into her hand. "Let's go." she grabs his hand as they run to Morty.

_Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart  
>If you give them the chance<br>Don't sell your heart  
>Don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run  
>Forever will be<br>You and me_

"Certainly prepared aren't we?" she smirks, glancing that the tickets in her hands.

"Especially considering we figured this out in a matter of ten minutes last night," he chuckles.

"Is this really a good idea?" she groans unsure.

"I honestly don't know," he sighs, taking one of the tickets. "We'll just have to figure that out for ourselves."

He hands his ticket to the man at the desk, then she does the same. They walk down the little tunnel to their airplane, hand in hand. They laugh as little kids run pass them, eager to have their first trip on an airplane. As the parents were trying to catch up to them, a little girl, they guessed around four-years-old, ran behind them, trying to catch up with her parents. They watch as her dad scoops her up in her arms. "Look at those two, Daddy. They're holding hands," the girl points out.

She blushes and he smiles. The father laughs, trying to make the situation less awkward. "Yes, they are, sweetie."

"They must love each other," the girl giggles.

"That we do," he answers, smiling at her. She smiles back as the little girl watches the romance in awe.

"My name's Emily. What are your names?" the girl asks.

"I'm Clare and this is Eli," she introduces herself and Eli.

"I can't wait until I'm grown up and in love like you two are," Emily says, smiling wildly.

"Yes, you can," her father jumps in. They all start to laugh as they reach their seats on the plane.

As the plane ascends, he holds her hand, sensing how tense she was. He kisses her temple as the plane straightens out. She smiles at him, finally realizing that he was the right choice.

_We're flying through the night_  
><em>We're flying through the night<em>  
><em>Way up high,<em>  
><em>The view from here is getting better with<em>  
><em>You by my side<em>

He stares out of his window on the plane, watching the clouds pass by. It's completely dark out now, nothing except the moon is shining outside the window. His gaze turns from the window to her. She's asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He notices a curl has fallen into her eyes. Gently, he moves it away, so now he can see how peaceful and beautiful she looks asleep. He smiles. In his heart, he knew this was everything he wanted.

_Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart  
>If you give them the chance<br>Don't sell your heart  
>Don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run  
>Forever will be<br>__You and me_

Once the plane landed, they gathered what things they had and exited the plane, hand in hand again.

"Now what?" she asked, waving good-bye to Emily.

"Whatever we want," he answered. "We're over a thousand miles away from everyone. We can do whatever we want."

She smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He smirked. "Not recently, no."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Well, I do." They walked out of airport, calling for a taxi. "So what do you want to do?"

"Anything," he replied. He leaned in, their foreheads touching. "It's just you and me now. We can do whatever we want."

_You and me, you and me_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I bet you can tell where it started to lag. I'm really sorry, but I knew that if I didn't finish it, I would just forget about it and never put it up.<strong>

**Since I have some many I haven't started, I'm not taking requests right now. I apologize, but here's a list of stories I have on my plate:**

**"Dear Maria, Count Me In" By All Time Low (I have started it and have an idea where I'm taking it)  
>"Everything I Ask For" by The Maine (Have that one started as well)<br>"Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides (I've written a one-shot for this song for a different show, so I need a new idea than what I did for that story)  
>"Faces" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Desperatly need an idea)<br>"Seventeen" by Jet (Desperatly need an idea)**

**If anyone has an idea for the three I ahve no idea about, please tell me. You'll recieve credit for the idea and it will be dedicated to you and whoever gave me the song idea. Please and Thank You!**

**Thanks for Reading my crappy update!**


End file.
